MI VECINO VOLDEMORT
by Dann77
Summary: Una historia compartida con Nevillo Otherone De Harry argentinoAsí que el crédito no sólo es mío. Una comedia compartida de 6 chicos de hogwarts muy conocidos viviendo en un apartamento,y descubren a su vecino...
1. Mi Puerta!

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron e iluminaron la tarima de la sala, donde se podía observar con claridad a un niño de 13 años sentado en un sillón sobre el escenario y sacudiendo un micrófono con fuerza, mientras maldecía por lo bajo tratando de entender cómo encender tan complicado aparato.

De pronto, por uno de los extremos, apareció una chica con largo cabello castaño y de alta estatura que se dirigió sin miramientos a Sebastián, el niño del sillón. De un movimiento le quitó el micrófono y cambió el indicador de "OFF" a "ON", apartó al chico con poca delicadeza y sonrió.

-¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver es un nuevo fic que compartiremos Neville y yo, Dann- explicó ella- Neville también es conocido como "Neville otherone" – agregó ya sin sonreír y con expresión de haber tenido que mencionar el nombre del chico por obligación mientras él hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo le propuse hacer el fic compartido y al niño se le ocurrió la base de todo, lo demás fue obra de las musas y del teclado de la computadora- la sonrisa da Dann apareció nuevamente a la vez que se acomodaba el cabello- Algunas aclaraciones... Cuando aparezcan las letras "N/N" significará que son notas de Neville y cuando se presenten "N/D" serán mis notas ¿De acuerdo?. Es comedia pura así que los papeles tiene muchos giros diferentes a los del libro por si a alguien le lleguen a desagradar... sólo es una advertencia.

Bueno agradecemos en verdad que se hayan tomado al molestia de entrar a leer y les recordamos que tenemos otros fics también disponibles y que estaríamos súper agradecidos si nos dejan un review (Sobre todo yo)... Bueno después de la larga explicación que estoy casi segura no tienen muchas ganas de escuchar los dejo con el fic... 

Pero Dann fue interrumpida antes de poder oprimir el botón de "Play" en el control remoto al momento que Neville le dio un codazo y tomó el micrófono bruscamente

-Ejem,….

-Di algo Sebastián...-

-¿Qué?...¡ah si!..Este es fic en el cual representamos la vida de unos cuantos ex estudiantes en…bueno ya verán…se titula MI VECINO VOLDEMORT.

Después de esto el chico empezó a vitorear malas palabras a las luces que lo encandilaban.

-Este... ¿Por qué no sólo volteas hacia otro lado donde no estén las luces?- preguntó la chica

-Es imposible escapar de sus miradas malignas- dijo él histérico y tratando de proteger su vista con las manos

Dann suspiro y presiono "Play".

Apartamentos "El Sapo De Oro". Hogsmeade. Av. Olivanders . 

Tres chicos esperaban en la puerta de entrada de un viejo y mohoso edificio departamental, buscando con la mirada a tres chicas que debían entrar dentro de cualquier momento al mismo lugar en que ellos estaban parados.

Harry, Ron y Neville se miraron.

-¿Este es el grandioso apartamento que nos rentó Dumbledore?- Preguntó Ron escudriñando el lugar (N/N: Sí, sí l vejete revivió)

-Sí bueno, supongo que para guardar las apariencias ¿No?- Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- Sería más fácil que nos atacaran en un Pent-House que aquí...

-Claro Harry, ve que acogedor lugar, me hace sentir nostalgia... – Ron habló con tono soñador- Me recuerda cuando Fred y George me arrojaron al basurero público

Harry sonrió, el lugar era tan limpio como el cabello de Sirius y tan agradable como ver a Snape en ropa interior. Pero sería su hogar un tiempo.

-Mejor vayamos a recepción y recogemos las llaves- propuso Neville caminando hacia el fondo, los otros dos lo siguieron

-¡Pero que demonios...!- comenzó Ron sujetándose de Neville al estar a punto de tropezar con un bulto en el suelo

El bulto se movió revelando a un vagabundo sucio y entorpecido con el rubio y lacio cabello revuelto y la mirada gris perdida. Aparentemente sujetaba tres sickles en la mano.

-¡¿Malfoy!- preguntó Harry, el aludido entornó los ojos (N/D: Ok, el ver a Draco como vagabundo no me hizo gracia, si quieren mandar un reclamo (o un maleficio) háganlo con Neville)

-¡Helena!- Harry adoptó una expresión de incertidumbre y sentenció levemente:

-Emm... no Draco, soy Harry, Harry Potter

-¡Oh Harry! Perdóname, es que tanto dormir sobre orín de conejo y perro me ha afectado la vista, amigo mío.

-¿Por qué tan amable, Malfoy?- preguntó

-Verás mi mejor amigo del alma, necesito un whisky de fu... **cough** es decir... unas pastillas para la tos y quería ver si tal vez me daban un galeón o dos...

-¡Chicos!- Hermione les gritó desde la entrada- ¿Con quién hablan?

-Con nadie- dijo Ron pateando a Malfoy – Sólo veíamos estos trapos viejos- comentó dándose la vuelta mientras el bulto rodaba por la calle

-Ese trapo viejo y mugroso tenía cara de Malfoy- dijo Ginny mirando a la calle

-Más bien Malfoy tiene cara de trapo viejo y mugroso

Luna comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Ron

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó mirando el lugar con los soñadores ojos grises

-Sí- afirmó Neville- íbamos a ir por las llaves

El dependiente del recibidor los miró

-¿Llaves?- preguntó

-Sí, del departamento 013- confirmó Hermione

-¿Llaves?- volvió a preguntar abriendo mucho los ojos

-Sí señor, son las piezas metálicas que se introducen en una puerta para que mágicamente se abra- dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

El tipo comenzó a reírse descontroladamente repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "Llave"

Harry lo observó con temor

-Mejor usemos el alohomora- sugirió- Aunque no podamos usar mucha magia aquí, pero mientras este tipo se calme será mejor que abramos la puerta nosotros mismos

-Bien, vamos al ascensor- Ginny tiró de la manga de su hermano que se acercó al dependiente con expresión de desconcierto

Pero las risas del viejo loco del mostrador se incrementaron al oír a Ginny, los seis se encogieron de hombros y echaron a andar.

-¿Dónde está el ascensor?- preguntó Neville

-Ahí- Luna señaló a un par de limpiadores de ventanas que se encontraban sobre una plataforma movible en el tercer piso junto a un letrero que recitaba "Ascensor"

-Parece que está ocupado- señaló Hermione sorprendida- mejor tomemos las escaleras

-¡maldita sea, son 110 escalones, por dios, que pereza dará subirlos diario dijo a los chicos que jadeando.

-me da mas pereza tu afán de contarlos Longbottom-menciono Ron

Los chicos llegaron a un pasillo mohoso, lleno de telarañas y excremento de oso (N/N si, me gustan los osos ¬¬) (N/D: también los conejos y los perros por lo visto) (N/N: ¿Qué no lees? Esos les gustan a Malfoy/Vagabundo) (N/D: Miren en lo qué he caído...)

-Que asco de lugar, ¿Cómo puede ser que vivamos enfrente de este pasillo?-exclamo Ginny

-Emm…tenemos que dar vuelta a la derecha, este es el pasillo de los cuartos de lujo-dijo Hermione.

-Los gemelos nos hubieran conseguido algo mejor algo no se…-Ron se quedo atónito al llegar frente a su apartamento

-Algo con puerta-finalizó Harry

-Creo que no podremos abrirla con alohomora- satirizó Hermione

Ahora todo estaba mas claro que nada, el señor se habia burlado por esa misma razón.

-Ánimo chicos, no puede ser tan malo- exclamo Luna a los demás

-Requiero usar el baño con urgencia- dijo Ginny entrando fugazmente al apartamento a vomitar.

-Genial, el baño tampoco tiene puerta- gimió Neville con ironía

-Ni la ducha…-dijo Harry

-Eso sí es genial-dijo Ron con picardía-Hermione, ¿no te gustaría tomar un baño?-

-No, pero te lo recomiendo a ti- dijo la muchacha sin saber exactamente a que se refería.

-Mira Ginny, ya dejaste todo lleno de vomito-dijo Lovegood mientras pateaba a un lado a la chica de tono verde y enferma

-Ahora tú lavas-dijo Luna y se fue a desempacar

Ginny suspiró y sacó su varita, pero Hermione la interrumpió

-Recuerda que no podemos usar magia, Dumbledore dijo que es más fácil que nos detecten si la usamos

-Sí, supongo que nadie detectará a seis adolescentes que se hospedan junto al pueblo más mágico de la gran Bretaña que se sitúa justamente al lado de donde solía ser su antigua escuela y desapareciendo misteriosamente de sus hogares-Ginny agitó la varita sin importancia

-Si Dumbledore lo dice tendrá sus razones- musitó Harry con una sonrisa a medias

- Yo pienso que sólo nos quiera sacar galeones – dijo ron sentándose en la única butaca que adornaba la... este... sala – A parte de "Querer protegernos" ¡Nos cobra 10 galeones por persona a la quincena!

-Tendrá que vivir de algo ¿No?-dijo Neville con indiferencia- Voy a desempacar también

Se dirigió hacia donde había ido Luna.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny no tuvieron tiempo ni de mirarse cuando el grito del otro chico los sobresaltó.

-¡Creo que tenemos otro problema!- Los otros cuatro se dirigieron por el pasillo que conducía a una habitación... a sólo una habitación.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harry mirando la cama matrimonial que había en el cuarto. Salió de ahí y asomó la cabeza por los alrededores.- ¡Esta es la única alcoba que hay aquí!

-El profesor Dumbledore dijo que las habitaciones eran tan amplias como para hospedar a seis personas- dijo Hermione

-Pero jamás nos dijo que las seis personas iba a tener que dormir en ella- El humor de Ron estaba empeorando

-A mi me parece amplia- dijo Luna que yacía tendida en la única cama cubierta por una única sábana raída

-Sí, amplia para un escarbato y su familia- comentó Ginny - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Harry la miró

-Bueno supongo que ustedes pueden dormir aquí y Ron, Neville y yo en la...

Ron lo interrumpió.

-Si crees que yo voy a ir a dormir allá estás muy equivocado, Harry- Ron comenzaba a desesperarse, no abandonó su casa por esa pocilga – Preferiría dormir en la casa de los gritos

-No está tan lejos de aquí- Hermione lo miró con frialdad- Te vas por la sombra

Ron lo miró enfurecido y salió de la habitación

-No chicos, no podemos obligarlos a dormir allá- Dijo Ginny con preocupación

-No creo que en la butaca quepan los tres – dijo Luna pensativa – Sería algo incómodo

-Más incómodo tenernos a nosotros en el mismo cuarto- dijo Neville

-¡¡¡Hey!- la voz de Ron sonaba desde el pasillo - ¡Hay algo bueno con este lugar!... ¡De la llave sale chocolate en vez de agua! (N/N no será popo de oso?) (N/D: crees que por la llave pueda salir eso?)(N/N talvez si la licuas un poco)

-Emm..Ron eso no es chocolate-Dijo Neville viendo a Ron beber de ella

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo Ginny-¡Vayamos de compras!-

-Pobre Dumbledore, debe estar en la quiebra para cobrarnos tanto por una pocilga- dijo Hermione recargada en la ventana.

Neville se acerco a la ventana y vio pasar a un anciano barba larga en un Convertible de lujo, mientras fumaba un puro y escuchaba en la radio Rap mientras sacudía sus Bling-blings y con 4 chicas en bikini en la parte de atrás.

-Ese no era dumb...-Neville se tallo los ojos-nah olvídenlo-

Oigan pidámosle un sillón al vecino!-Sugirió Luna- Y mañana vamos de compras!-

Perfecto-exclamo Harry

Harry se avecino a la puerta (N/N si el si tenia puerta) toco tres veces (N/D: ¿Quién le pide un sillón al vecino?... una taza de azúcar tal vez... o algo de leche...) (N/N yo si le pediría uno ¬¬…creo)

¡¡¡YA VOY!-grito la voz-¡¿¡¡¡Qué no ven que estoy haciendo de cenar!-

Un hombre con aspecto reptilesco y delantal rosado salio a recibirlo

¡¡¡DIOS MIO!-…¡¡¡ese delantal no combina con tus ojos Voldemort!-grito Harry

FIN DEL CAPITULO

La pantalla se apagó cuando Sebastián oprimió el botón de "Stop" y las luces se encendieron nuevamente. El chico sonreía con suficiencia reclinándose en el sillón y mirando a Dann que permanecía con las manos y pies atados impidiéndole ser la dueña del control remoto y forcejeando por alcanzar la varita que Sebastián tenía entre sus manos.

-Bien, ha sido el final del largo capítulo...- empezó Sebastián

-Como ya has indicado arriba y TODOS fueron capaces de leer- ironizó Dann aún haciendo vanos intentos de apoderarse de su varita.

-¡Silencius!- La voz de Dann se dejó de escuchar- La única aclaración es que Malfoy es pobre por que su papá era narcotraficante y nada más. No voy a marearlos con una despedida como haría mi querida compañera que está un poco... indspuesta ahora.

Un sonido de censura hubiera aparecido si Dann hubiera podido hablar

-Espero verlos en el otro capítulo y espero que nos dejen reviews y haber si puedo seguir manteniendo así a este engendro hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos.

De pronto la cámara dejó de enfocar a los dos chicos, pues empezó a filmar el suelo, se escucharon un par de cosas rotas y la voz de una chica gritando "Cruciatus" y otros gritos más. Se volvió a enfocar la cámara y el chico apareció atado ahora mientras Dann sonreía con su varita en las manos.

-Ciao a todos- y las luces se apagaron en el escenario

-no que ciao ni que ocho cuartos, "imperius"-dijo Neville-baila como mono!

La chica se safo y empezó a lanzar hechizos, uno golpeo la cámara…

en el próximo capitulo

Para que carajo queremos un timbre!-


	2. Oh Dios el timbre habla!

La luz ilumina el escenario.

En el centro reposa un chico que esta jugando con un Xcubestation 64.

Luego entra Dann y toma el micrófono.

-Así se controla a una plaga, no hace falta usar un varita, un simple videojuego y los tarados se enajenan.

-¡¡Tarada tu abuela!!-dice Neville saltando, tumba a Dann, rompe las cortinas y se come el micrófono.

-Corrección, la verdad estas cosas los ponen agresivos, prefiero la magia, es más efectiva.

-Disculpa pero soy mejor mago que tu-dijo Neville-

-¿¿Ah sí??, no sabes ni transformar un cerillo en una aguja- dijo Dann riendo

-Sí-gimió- ACCIO CONTROL ESE PIRATA QUE USAMOS PARA INICIAR EL FICC QUE DANN NO ME PRESTA!-

El control voló a su mano.

-Eso es ser específico-dijo Dann-ya ponle PLAY, luego me encargo de ti

Capitulo 2---

-Así que Voldemort es el vecino…-dijo Hermione incrédula

-Sí, yo lo vi- gritó Ron

-¿No habrán fumado de las cobijas de Malfoy?-dijo Neville- Eso no es posible

-Claro que sí, y luego nos dijo que nos fuéramos al carajo y que el no era voldemort, que era una anciana con cáncer.-sentenció Harry.

-¿Y les dio el sillón?- preguntó Luna

-Emm… una silla- dijo Ron

-Genial el espacio para dormir es mucho mas amplio, dos sillas, ¡King size!- dijo Hermione irritada.(N/N para que carajo quiero una aguja ¬¬?) (N/D: quien demonios está hablando de agujas??) (N/N bueno, para que carajo quiero un cerillo??) (N/D: Ahora yo usaría uno para incendiarte el cabello y dejaras a los demás leer)(N/N sigo diciendo que no quiero una aguja ¬¬) (N/D: ¡Niños!)(N/N ejem, soy puberto)

-Creo que ya no tienen donde dormir- mencionó Luna

-Wow, pudiste averiguarlo tan pronto??- exclamo Ron y Luna rió de la ofensa que lo que había planteado pensando en que era otra de las bromitas de su "Ronnie".

-Están todos locos- dijo Ron bebiendo del vaso de "chocolate" que traía en la mano(N/N Mmmm…chocolate) (N/D: si seguimos haciendo que beba eso tendremos que escribirle una visita al médico... y la tendremos que pagar nosotros o nos puede demandar de maltrato en el trabajo...)-¡Quiero un lugar donde dormir ahora!-

-Siempre esta cabeza de puerco- Dijo Ginny- Creo que el nombre del lugar te sienta muy bien.

-Pues intentemos decirle..que les parece:…. ¡Hola Voldemort! Somos tus nuevos vecinos tratando de ocultarnos de ti por si quieres tratar de vengarte de que Dumbledore te dejó sin trabajo, pero mira, ¿De casualidad no tendrás un sillón de sobra para que nos lo prestes por ahora y mañana que compremos uno nosotros serás libre de matarnos ?- ironizó Harry con jocosidad.(N/N mmmm… jocosidad…¿eso se come?) (N/D: No te bastó con el micrófono?)

EL teléfono sonó repentinamente y Ron miró alarmado al aparato

-¡¡Dios mío!!- exclamó asombrado y haciendo aspavientos con las manos- ¡¡¡¡Yo sé que es eso!!!!, ¡¡Yo sé!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Es un Felétono!!!!!

-Vaya deducción- se burló Hermione

-¡¿¡¿Qué Hacemos, Qué hacemos?!?!?

-Se tiene que contestar, Ron – dijo Neville y levantó la bocina (N/D ¿Había teléfono y no puerta?)(N/N es importante llamar para cobrar la renta) (N/D: ¿Cómo es posible que Neville supiera cómo usar un teléfono?)(N/N emm…cursos?)

-Sí…OK…si claro que puede venir por su escoba.- contesto Neville

-¡¿¡¿QUIÉN ES?!?!- Gritó Ron al auricular que Neville traía en el oído -¿¡¿QUÉ QUIERE?!? – Neville lo apartó de un manotazo y continuó hablando

-Ajá... Sí... Aquí estaremos... Adiós

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Hermione

-¿¡¿QUÉ QUIERE?!?- volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo a la bocina

-Este... Ron... ya colgaron... nadie te escuchará- explicó Harry y Ron se ruborizó

-La mujer de limpieza olvidó su escoba- respondió Neville dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Genial, tenemos mujer de limpieza y no tenemos puerta- se quejó Ginny

-¿A esa también le tendremos que pagar?- preguntó Ron recuperando su enfado, pero nadie le respondió al ver la silueta en el pasillo del fondo de la mujer, Ginny fue por la escoba y salieron a entregársela.

-Gracias- dijo una... mujer de cabello negro que vestía una falda oscura y un delantal blanco.

Los cinco muchachos alzaron la vista donde un rostro cetrino los miraba con una sonrisa a medias

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Snape o.0???!!!- exclamó Ron

-Me tengo que ganar la vida de algo- declaró alzando los hombros y le arrebató la escoba a Ginny- Después de ser mortífago ya no le quedan a uno muchas posibilidades de trabajo

-Pero al menos quítate el vestido y ponte pantalones- dijo Neville sujetando los hombros de Hermione y viendo por encima de su cabeza.

-Es el escote ¿verdad? yo digo que deberíamos usar minifalda pero el encargado no lo prohíbe-dijo Snape (N/N Ok eso es asqueroso) – Creo que es por que piensa que puedo seducir demasiado con ella.

Neville salió corriendo a vomitar al baño (N/D a Neville otherone le gusta que la gente vomite en el fic, por lo visto).

A Ginny le dieron unas incontenibles ganas de azotarle la puerta en la cara y olvidar ese día por el resto de su vida ... estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando recordó (N/D: Claro) que no tenían puerta.

Se tuvo que conformar con sacudir su varita y lanzarle a Snape el encantamiento de mocomurciélagos que todos conocían tan bien.

Snape retrocedió gritando mientras era perseguido por gargajos voladores y al hacerlo tropezó con el borde de su vestido resbalando y cayendo en la puerta de Voldemort la cual se fue abajo y se hizo pedazos (N/D: Qué material tan poco resistente)(N/N que querías por 2 sickles?')

-Maldición, ¡¡Nos hemos cargado la puerta de Voldemort!! –Dijo Ron mirando con horror la escena, donde Snape permanecía tendido y enredado en su propio atuendo- ¡¡Larguémonos de aquí pero si ya!!

-¡¡No podemos irnos, Ron!!- le reprendió Hermione- ¡¡Dumbledore dijo que teníamos que quedarnos aquí!!

-¡¡Entonces corramos a escondernos, encerrémonos y pongamos 7 hechizos protectores!!- Gritó Neville tirando de la túnica del pelirrojo

-¡¡No hay puerta para encerrarnos imbécil!!- le gritó a su vez Ron - ¡¡Nos va a matar en tres segundos!!

En eso voldemort salio con una charola y brownies mientras los chicos huían a ponerse a salvo, Ron y Hermione se metieron a la ducha, Neville y Harry atrás de las maletas y luna y ginny debajo de la cama.

-Hace calor-dijo Hermione dentro de la ducha- Está muy estrecho este lugar

-Este...Hermione, estamos muy pegaditos no crees- insinuó Ron

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí sufrirás cretino pelirrojo—exclamó Hermione.

Voldemort ser metió a su casa y solamente bajo enseguida

-Si Amo…

-De ahora en adelante nuestros vecinos sufrirán… me voy a vengar de ellos como nunca me he vengado de nadie... van a pagar todo lo que me han hecho... ¡¡Voy a robarles su renta!!... pero primero habrá que engañarlos, ellos aun creen que soy una anciana cancerosa!(N/N...Ingenuo ) (N/D: estúpido diría yo)

-¿Pero cual es el plan, señor?

-Fraternizar con el enemigo

Ron estaba sentado en la silla con la mejilla morada y con sangre, los demás acomodados en el piso.

-Voy a las tres escobas – anunció Ginny

-Está bien, ve en lo que hacemos la lista de compras- dijo Luna

Saliendo de ahí una…emm…mujer de baja estatura con aspecto de rata (N/N no te notas Colagusano) (N/D: ¡Por favor! Si el amo piensa que los engañó siendo una anciana...¿Cómo estará el vasallo?) se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Hola señorita... yo... vivo en el departamento 1345678.0046 y como son nuevos quiero darles un regalo.- la... mujer extendió la mano y le dio un paquete a Ginny

Ella le dio las gracias y subió de vuelta a su departamento

-Miren chicos una mujer del departamento 1345678.0046 me dio un regalo de bienvenida

-¡Un regalo!- exclamó Luna - ¡Ábrelo!

Los seis se arremolinaron en torno a ella esperando a abrir el paquete.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Neville emocionado

-Es... Es... –Empezó Ginny - ...Un...

-¡¡Timbre!!- Gritó Ron- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¡¿¡¿Para qué carajos queremos un timbre!?!?!!!!!

Todos comenzaron a reflexionar sobre la dudosa pregunta del chico

-Puede ser de adorno...- empezó Neville- no hay muchos por aquí

-La gente de todos modos puede tocarlo y avisarnos que hay visitas- reflexionó Hermione

-O tal vez... como no tenemos una radio nos sirva de música- Ginny se encogió de hombros

-¡Ya sé!- Luna habló- Con él podemos espantar a los Krankles de alas chuecas

Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny la miraron.

-Se alejan con ruidos similares a los zumbidos- explicó la rubia

Harry los observó a todos de repente

-Ginny- dijo- ¿Dices que la señora vino del piso 1345678.0046?

-Sí- afirmó la aludida

(N/D: Dios, por fin alguien piensa... ¡Obvio que iba a ser Harry)

Harry entornó los ojos

-Tuvo que haber bajado muchos escalones, pobre señora- (N/D: xx ...S...era pedir demasiado)(N/N: y yo creí que eran mas listos que yo …)

Los demás asintieron

-No esperen- prorrumpió Hermione – ¡Aquí no hay tantos departamentos! ¡¡¡¡Es una trampa!!!!

Los seis no se hicieron del rogar y corrieron a sus respectivos escondites, auque Neville trató de ir a la regadera de Ron, pero éste le dio una patada y tiró de Hermione, por lo que Neville tuvo que esconderse tras una cuchara.(N/N que cucharas tan amplias)

Los 12 ojos se dirigieron al timbre que estaba en medio de la habitación e hicieron gestos de dolor como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. (N/D: No creo que seas puberto... para mi eres niño)(N/N 14,14 mocosa del mal, 14 años tengo..pero tengo alma infantil)

El timbre vibró y zumbó hasta que de pronto...

-Soy un timbre malvado, ustedes seis tienen que darme el dinero de su renta ahora o zumbaré por el resto de mi vida, repito, soy un timbre malvado.

-¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡Zumbara por siempre!!- Grito Neville

- Que plan tan humillante – observó Ginny

-Tengo la solución-dijo ron, se dirigió al timbre y vació su "chocolate" sobre el.

"bzzzt"-bzzt-…pum!- el timbre salio volando e hizo un hoyo en el techo

-Y sirve para lavar el vomito del escusado.- mencionó Ron

-Por lo menos ahora tenemos ventilación gratis- Hermione suspiró mirando el hoyo en el techo.

-Esos mocosos y su Perro, han arruinado mis planes- Grito Voldemort

-Amo..Tiene que dejar de ver scooby doo – chillo colagusano

-Yo no veo mucha T.V, asi que deja de insinuar eso-

-Si amo- dijo colagusano que se sirvió te y tiro todo en la mesa

-¡¡Pequeño Demonio!!- Grito Voldemort estrangulando a colagusano

Nota mental de colagusano: romper la maldita T.V.

Las luces volvieron a encen... esperen las luces no se han encendido... la proyección se acabó pero no hay luces...

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Neville otherone resonó en la sala – Dann, no hay luz.. ¿Dann? ¡Dann!

La proyección volvió a aparecer nuevamente ante los ojos de Neville, pero no estaban Harry y sus amigos... estaba Dann ahí parada y mirándolo.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella- Sólo aquí para decirte que sí soy mejor bruja que tú- explicó, se aclaró la garganta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Mira ya aprendí a hacer otro tipo de magia- Volvió a hablar Dann

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Neville otherone

-Supongo que te preguntarás cual- dijo la Dann de la pantalla- Es muy sencillo...

Dann puso una mano tras su espalda y milagrosamente su Xcubestation 64. Reposaba en la palma de la chica.

Neville abrió mucho los ojos al ver su preciado videojuego.

-Pon atención...- le ordenó ella- Ahora lo ves... – su otra mano pasó por su espalada y sacó un martillo "MacroJumbo"- Ahora... no lo ves- Neville vio en cámara lenta como el martillo "MacroJumbo" de Dann viajaba hasta su querido Xcubestation 64. y quedaba reducido solamente a un montón de pedazos y quedó tan servible como el chivatoscopio de Harry.

Por Rowena ravenclaw…eso es magia negra!,…pero veras que soy mejor mago que tu…- exclamo Sebastián

"Radionis"-hechizo Sebastián, un radio negro apareció en su mano- Seguridad, tenemos una Mortífaga en el escenario.

Pequeño engendro- grito dann antes de salir corriendo.

Bueno adiós muchachos.


	3. Frigirafador!

¨capitulo 3

La luz se… no, la luz no se enciende.

Sobre el suelo se vislumbra un montón de vidrios regados y dos piedras; por más que Dann hace clic en el botón de encendido…no se encienden.

-Rayos- dijo Dann revolviendo en su bolsillo, pero no podía sacar la varita, en lo que lograba desenredarla para después sacarla se le ocurrió algo – ¡Sebastián!…¿Estás ahí?.

-No- grito Sebastián

-Ah buen… ¡Oye! sí estas ahí -Dijo Dann

-Rayos- gimió Sebastián

-¿¿Qué le hiciste a las luces??-

-Es que…tenías que ver su mirada y su sonrisa malévola- comenzó a quejarse Sebastián

-Sebastián, las luces son objetos inanimados, no tienen miradas ni sonrisas- explicó ella al niño

-No estés tan segura...- una voz proveniente de Dios sabe dónde habló en un ronco susurro.

-¿Oíste eso? – preguntó Neville otherone

-Emmm... no, no oí nada- sentenció Dann con escepticismo fingido aunque se acercó más a Sebastián, pero retrocedió aullando al toparse con un vidrio del suelo que dio contra un dedo que sobresalía de su sandalia.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó- ¡Al demonio! ¡Lumos!- gritó con ira

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh, la luz de tu varita es malvada!!!!!!!!- gritó Sebastián

-Cierra la boca- ordenó la chica- ¡Mira nada más este desastre!- Dann miró el piso- Está lleno de porquería, es el tercer capítulo y te has cargado toda la sala, ya es de por sí bastante difícil volarnos el auditorio de la escuela sin que nadie se de cuenta para que tu lo desordenes.

-¡Tú tuviste la culpa al traer luces malignas al auditorio robado!- le contestó a su vez el chico

-¡Tú no fuiste capaz de ver a otro lado que no fuera a las luces!- respondió Dann

-Tú... tú... tú te robaste el auditorio- le dijo él

-¡¡No es cierto!!

Mientras ellos seguían en su disputa un farol se acerca a la escena sin ser visto por los dos chicos, se acerca a la varita que Dann sostenía en alto y murmura:

-¡Nox!

Todo vuelve a la penumbra de nuevo y sólo se alcanza a escuchar el grito de los dos muchachos

Colagusano se encontraba en el living, El maestro había salido a comprar comida para gatos.

Estaba sentado en el sofá frente a televisor y lo miraba con cautela, podía destruirla en un dos por tres y nadie se enteraría (Nota: Dann diría algo pero está secuestrada por una lámpara)

Sí, ¿Por qué no? Un hechizo y... adiós televisor, él siempre se estaba interponiendo entre él y su amo. Sí, acabaría con él en un instante.

Sacó su varita lentamente, estaba preparado... iba a agitarla cuando... recordó que era un imbécil para hacer magia. ¡Demonios!, pensó, ya no puedo destruir el maldito televisor sin magia.(N/N aquí diría muchas cosas y me reiría si no estuviera amarrado a un poste de luz)

Su vista viajó por el living del departamento, y se topó de pronto con... ¡¡¡¡la sierra eléctrica!!! Voldemort la usaba para partir los pasteles que hacía.

Colagusano tomó la sierra, por fin el televisor iba a ser destruido, la acercó al televisor y...

-¡¡¡¡No sé cómo se usa una sierra!!!!- gritó el inútil mortífago y la arrojó al otro lado de la sala

La sierra rodó y aterrizó junto a una armadura medieval que sostenía... ¡¡¡Un Mazo!!! Voldemort lo usaba para suavizar la carne, eso si sabía como usarlo, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-Ok, veamos, se toma de aquí- dijo colagusano sujetando el mazo por la parte metálica y no por el palo de madera.- y ahora se gira dos veces y…!¡Que demonios, no se como se usa!¡-

-El amo llegó- dijo Colagusano olfateando- Tengo poco tiempo

Y colagusano tenia razón, en el escalón 56 El amo se topo con Snape y comenzó a seducirlo.

Pero, no lo logró, el amo llego con un nuevo plan malvado y marcas de lipstick en todo el cuerpo

-Entonces también ocuparemos cemento para el techo, ¿no es así?- dijo Harry

-Sí...creo que es todo- Dijo Hermione

-Esperan falta Neville- se preocupó Luna

-Dijo que iría a pasear por hogsmade- dijo Ginny

-Ahí viene – exclamó Ron- por las escaleras y parece que trae un gran paquete.

-Dos noticias- les planteo Neville al llegar

-Primero la buena- dijo Luna

-Ok, la buena es que un niño extrañamente muy alto, calvo y con ojos rojos me regalo un refrigerador

Harry tacho este de las compras.(N/N mugre Harry tacaño)(N/D estás atado ¬¬)(N/N ah sí es cierto)

-¿Y la mala?- pregunto Potter

-Que Dumbledore vende bolsitas de cocaína y se las decomisaron, asi que nos subió la renta un galeón .

-¿Y tú como te enteraste?- preguntó Hermione entornando los ojos

-Un anciano en un convertible me lo dijo- explicó él – Había con él unas chicas en bikini y una se parecía mucho a Cho Chang , Harry (N/D: Muajajajajajaja)

(N/N: Estás atada) (N/D: lo siento, oportunidades como estas hay pocas)

Harry corrió a la ventana pero el convertible ya se había ido. El moreno suspiró desilusionado y Ginny lo golpeó en la cabeza.(N/N: Cho Chang en bikini … se me hace agua la boca) (N/N: ¡Ouch! Eso dolió Dann)

-Será mejor que vayamos de compras- Dijo Ron saliendo por el umbral mientras los demás iban tras él (Harry pasando una mano por el golpe de Ginny)

Voldemort estaba desempacando la comida para gatos que había comprado, Colagusano ya se estaría encargando de robarles el dinero de la renta, estúpidos mocosos, cómo se atrevían a irse a vivir a un lado suyo, pero si les robaba la renta... ¡¡¡¡Dumbledore los mataría!!!!!

Se sentó en el sillón y abrió una lata de comida, a fin de cuentas no tenía gatos y no se debía desperdiciar nada., sólo ganaba 1 galeón al mes con su pensión de "Ultravillano retirado" .Y no sería retirado si no fuera por los escuincles que tenía de vecinos.

-¡¡Odio a los pitufos... ejem digo... muchachos!!!- tal vez Colagusano tenía razón... estaba viendo demasiada televisión

Lanzó la lata de comida de gatos al otro lado, ésta voló por los aires y le dio a la sierra que se encendió y comenzó a rodar por el living de Voldemort, él se subió al sillón gritando, la sierra pasó amenazadoramente por el pie del mueble y deshizo la cómoda del televisor se dirigió a la armadura y la desarmó completamente.

-¡¡Ya no podré amasar carne!!!- exclamó el Señor Oscuro observando la armadura.

La sierra comenzó a girar sobre los trozos de armadura y salió zumbando por la entrada del departamento (Ya no tenía puerta, Snape la tumbó) ,se dirigió inmediatamente al número "013".

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna se encontraban en el escalón 91 subiendo sus compras recién hechas, llevaban ya media hora subiendo las escaleras y aún les faltaban 19 escalones por que Hermione se empeñaba en no usar magia.

-Hermione esta puerta está pesada – dijo Neville jadeando, mientras él, Ron y Harry intentaban subirla por las escaleras.

-Ya casi llegamos- replicó ella cargando únicamente una bolsa de las compras

Después de otros largos y pesados minutos, los seis chicos estaban desempacando sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-Será mejor que pongamos primero la puerta- opinó Harry

-Sí, será lo mejor- coincidió Ron y los tres chicos se dirigieron a colocar la puerta.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Neville al encontrarse frente al umbral

-¿Cómo se coloca una puerta?- preguntó Ron

-Ni idea – respondió Harry. Los tres se miraron y gritaron al unísono:

-¡¡Hermione!!

-Si piensan que les voy a dar el hechizo para colocar una puerta, están locos- les respondió desde el fondo . Los tres suspiraron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Oigan chicos- susurró Neville - ¿Escuchan eso?

Los otros dos aguzaron el oído

-Sí...- respondió Ron – Suena como un... extraño... silbido

Los tres volvieron la cabeza y vieron a la sierra de Voldemort en dirección hacia ellos

-¡¡¡¡AH!!!- la sierra zumbó y avanzó rápidamente

**brzzzzzzzzzzz** **brzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** **Pum**

Harry, Ron y Neville cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos lo que había causado la sierra...

¡La puerta estaba partida a la mitad!

-¡¡6 galeones a la basura!- Ron lanzó la mitad de la puerta que le quedó en las manos

-Estamos destinados a vivir sin puerta- suspiró Ginny acercándose

-¡Pero tenemos lo demás!- dijo Neville señalando las cajas

-¡Acomodemos todo!- Gritó Luna .Todos la miraron raro (N/N como las lámparas a mi, masomenos) (N/D: shhh ese foco te está mirando)

Ron y Harry entraron a la alcoba

-Wujo! y ya tenemos otra cama para los chicos- gritó Harry, algún optimista debía de haber.

-Sí, Harry, pero sólo hay una habitación- comentó Ginny, alguna aguafiestas también

-Luego compramos otra- dijo Luna alzando los hombros (N/D: Esta escena me recuerda a ti y tus lámparas)

-Te puedo invitar Hermy… si no hay mucho espacio en su cama - dijo Ron

-...¬¬- (eso dice mas que mil palabras)

Ron acabo con el otro cachete morado

-Espera Harry- dijo la pelirroja deteniendo al chico que trataba de meter la cama- Compramos un mueble extra de lux, tele pantalla plana-mágica de 86 pulgadas …y como que no cabe.

-Talvez sí- dijo Ron tirando de él y tratando de meterlo por el umbral de la ... emmm... puerta

La T.V se rompió en dos y Ron la ocultó tras la cuchara de Neville

-¡Podemos usar el sillón como puerta!- dijo Hermione

-Pero no podremos sentarnos a ver la tele- debatió Harry- por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Ron comenzó a silbar

-Hey chicos ya puse el refrigerador- grito Neville a los demás

-¡¡Genial un frigirafador!!, eso sirve para hacer hot dogs- exclamo el emocionado Ron

-No…no sirve para eso- dijo Luna riendo

-Perdón es que se me confunden los frigirafadores y los linrtriernas- Se disculpó Ron

-Sí..em.. claro, vayamos a instalar lo demás- Dijo Hermione

-Que divertido es esto de los pifutos,- dijo Ron, viendo la T.V. que en un momento de descuido, la había pegado con cinta adhesiva. Estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba de espaldas a la puerta enfrente del televisor

-¡Oh!, mi cerveza de mantequilla esta caliente- dijo Neville sentándose a un lado de Ron

-Te traigo hielos del refrigirafadoor- dijo Ron levantándose emocionado, quería ver cómo se usaba un refrigirafadoor.

Neville asintió y cambio al canal "WTV"(witch televisión) mientras veia un programa de las brujas de machbet

-¡¡Oye Neville tu refirirgarafodor habla!!-

Neville se hundió de hombros

-Si es como el timbre, échale chocolate- respondió él

-Pero yo lo quiero- reclamó Ron

-Pues déjalo hablar en paz – sentenció Neville con indiferencia.

-¡Neville esta cosa da miedo!-

- A ver Ron, los refrigeradores no muerden y menos hablan.- dijo Neville como una madre a su hijo explicándole que los monstruos de debajo de su cama eran sólo sus calcetines.

Neville abrio el refrigerador, un hombre con aspecto de rata callo congelado.

-¡¡Pettigrew!!- Grito Ron- ¡los jirafrores son geniales!, hacen replicas de hielo.

-Emm…no este es solo otro intento de Voldemort de quedarse con la renta-

Ron no escucho lo ultimo, estaba demasiado excitado viendo como se convulsionaba la figura llena de nieve.

-Échale chocolate- dijo Neville

-Tal vez lo podríamos dejar de adorno en la sala- sugirió el pelirrojo

-Ron...

-O ponerlo de puerta...-

-Ron...

-O tal vez...

-¡¡Ron!!- exclamó Neville – ¡Esa cosa nos va a robar la renta si no la sacamos de aquí!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... lo bueno es que no sabe que el dinero está bien guardado en la bolsa que tiene Hermione de color azul celeste con adornos azul oscuro que se encuentra dentro de la maleta roja.- dijo él y arrojó su vaso sobre la rata... em... persona.

Neville se golpeó la frente. (N/D: como lo haría yo si no estuviera atada y custodiada por unas lámparas) (N/N shht!, las linternas te van a golpear)

-y si te oyó?- pregunto neville

Da igual- dijo Ron arrojándolo por la ventana

-¡¡OUCH!!- gritó el vagabundo mientras era aplastado por un hombre congelado

-Parece que ya tengo que cenar- se regocijó Malfoy, este se levantó y sintió un inmenso dolor en la espalda, luego vio que ya no tenía en la mano sus tres sickles.

-¡¡Ya verán!!- gritó Malfoy- ¡¡me vengare!!- el chico arrojó su copa de whisky a la ventana, una ancianita salió a ver que pasaba

-Perdón ventana equivocada- dijo Draco y encendió el fuego para comerse a Pettigrew. El vagabundo levantó la vista y miró a una especie de mujer que salía con una escoba a barrer el frente del edificio.

Al verla Draco se asustó, tal vez y le quitaba su preciada cena.

-¡¡Aléjese de aquí mujer del demonio!!- gritó abrazando al hombre congelado

Snape lo miró escudriñando su rostro.

-¿Draco?- preguntó

-¡¿Quién es?!- gritó el aludido sin soltar al hielo

-¡Oh! ¡¡Draco!!- exclamó Snape y caminó agitando la escoba hacia el muchacho- Soy yo, Severus

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Draco jalando a su hielo unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Te sorprende verdad?- le preguntó insinuante- te sorprendería más si pudiera usar la nueva mini-falda que compré, pero el gerente lo ha prohibido.

-¡¡Aléjese de mí!!- Malfoy tiraba aún del hombre congelado, pero al ver la proximidad de Snape, intentó mandarlo al demonio y huir, pero...

-¡¡Estoy pegado!!- dijo y comenzó a intentar separarse del hombre helado

-Oh Draco... hace mucho que no nos vemos, debería de darme una mejor bienvenida- volvió a hablar Snape aproximándose a Malfoy

-Oigan- dijo Ginny pensativa- ¿Qué era eso que atacó a la puerta?

-Una sierra- respondió Harry escuetamente dirigiéndose al refrigerador

-¿Y dónde quedó?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

Harry iba a contestar que lo ignoraba cuando un sonido lo interrumpió.. no, no era un sonido cualquiera... era un...

-¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Ahí está!!- gritó el chico de las gafas tirando del brazo de Ginny hacia abajo y echándose los dos al piso.

La sierra entró sin miramientos a la cocina y rompió una pata de la mesa, dio un giro y chocó fuertemente con el refrigerador.

Harry y Ginny rodaron, y la sierra volvió a pasar cerca del oído de Harry, dio otra arremetida pegó en la pared y cayó por la ventana

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ginny

Snape continuaba acercándose a Malfoy cuando un ruido extraño lo desconcertó. El ruido venía de arriba, ambos ex Slytherins alzaron la vista y vieron a una herramienta extraña en su dirección.

-¡¡¡AH!!- gritaron ambos, la sierra continuó avanzando y le dio a Pettigrew quien se deshizo y Malfoy pudo ser liberado por fin. Éste no se hizo del rogar y salió corriendo de ahí.

Snape miró con horror al aparato poseído, quien se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

Severus empezó a correr con la sierra tras él y al dar la vuelta para entrar al edificio, ésta le rozó el borde del vestido rasgándolo por la mitad.

-¿Quién lo diría?- dijo ya dentro del local- ¡Esta mini me gusta más que la que me compré!

-¡Y entonces le dije que esa no era su esposa, si no que era una flema voladora escocesa!- grito la ebria Luna.

-La verdad…gracias por presentarme esta cosa que no conocía…es como si volaras... me siento bien leve- contesto Hermione

-La verdad las gracias se las das a Dumbledore por vender cerveza tan buena- comento Luna

Hermione reacciono, habia dos hombres acariciándoles la cintura, se levanto y tomo a Lovegood, corrieron al apartamento, era imposible, Zacarias smith y Seamus Finnigan las estaban acariciando!.

-¡Harry!- grito Hermione

-¿¿Qué??- dijo Harry

-¡¡Estoy ebria y no quiero!!-

-¡¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?!!- dijo Ginny mirando a Luna hablando con la alfombra

-¡Yo sé!- dijo Ron de repente- He oído que la borrachera se quita con una cerveza... ¿o era la cruda?- murmuró para sí- da igual, son parecidas

-¿En serio?- le dijo Neville

-Sí... creo

-No me importa- dijo Hermione hipando levemente - ¡Quítame esto ahora!

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione con una botella en las manos- Toma, esta no es de mantequilla, la vendía un tipo que también vendía jeringas y polvo blanco en un convertible

Hermione le arrebató la botella a Ron y tomó un largo sorbo.

Ron la interrumpió y le quitó el envase

-¡Comparte!- le dijo

-¡Tú... túno... estás ... ebrio- le dijo ella

-¿Qué tal si luego me embriago?- le contestó Ron tomando del envase- ¡Hay que estar prevenidos!... ¡Toma Lunática! – le lanzó el envase a una Luna muy concentrada en su charla con la alfombra, pero falló y le dio a Neville en medio de la frente.

-¿Neville?- preguntó Harry- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Miranda!- le respondió con la vista perdida- ¡Buenas noches estoy bien!- y calló desplomado al suelo.

-Será mejor que tu también prevengas por si algún día te embriagas, Harry- Ron había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y se acercó hacia el chico de la cicatriz ofreciéndole una botella .

-Paso- dijo Harry

De repente Dobby aparecio con unas pastillas en las manos.

-Dobby oyó que usted nescecitaba algo para la borrachera, Dobby le trajo estas pastillas.- dijo el elfo y desapareció

Le dio una a Luna y busco a Ron o a Hermione y medicina para Neville, pero hermione y ron ya estaban encerrados con cerrojo en el cuarto…ya se imaginaran.

Las luces malvadas no están por lo que no hay luz

-mfphmfmmmhhh- dijo Dann

-mhfmh?- preguntó Sebastián

-mphmmmhmhhh- repitió- espera... no tenemos mordazas- dijo ella

-Sí pero le da un toque más dramático ¿No?-

-Sí... tal vez- contestó la chica

-¿Decías?- recordó Sebastián

-¡Ah! Que ya se acabó el capítulo-

-Creo que todos lo notaron- dijo él de espaldas a la chica, estaban atados.

-¬¬ era por si alguien no lo había notado, aparte tengo ganas de hablar por que no pude hacerlo en todo el capítulo porque un foco me alumbraba directamente a la cara cada vez que lo hacía y soy miope ¿Sabes? Esa clase de luces me molestan.

-Lástima por ti, naciste defectuosa.- Dann rodó los ojos y le dio un empujón tan fuerte como se lo permitían las sogas

-Ignórenlo ¿Quieren?, bueno, aprovechando que las lámparas malvadas secuestradoras se han ido a comprar nuevos fusibles de 70 watts, sólo aquí para aclarar un par de cosas que pueden ser de importancia...

-Baja la voz... me aturdes- le dijo malhumorado Neville

-Tú te comiste el micrófono de 15 galeones que compré, es tu culpa- le respondió Dann –Bien, como decía, primero que nada... no soy mortífaga, lo que pasa que este NIÑO, me tendió una trampa por que, siendo un maldito vengativo, hice trizas su videojuego, pero nos salió mal a ambos por que a él lo retuvieron 6 horas por haberme lanzado un imperius y lo multaron por 23 galeones , 4 sickles y un chocolate.


End file.
